Porque suena sexy
by William Power
Summary: Traducción de: Porque suena sexy. Autor:... Anonymous de Kink Meme. Phoenix piensa que Maya hablando japones es sexy.
1. Chapter 1

Por que suena sexy

Por alguna razón, Maya estaba bastante alegre últimamente. Phoenix supuso que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que se sentía un poco mejor después del caso Hazakura, y debido al reciente regalo de Edgeworth le dio a ella, un reproductor de música que él compro en línea, fácil de usar, de buena calidad- el nombre sonaba algo como Mi-algo-toca-o-otro u algo así. Bah, sea cual sea el nombre, ha sido una forma bastante diplomática para ayudar a superar todo lo que ha pasado, y Phoenix estaba muy, muy agradecido con su viejo amigo por ello.

Por el otro lado, Maya le _encanto_ el regalo. Le daba la oportunidad de ignorar a su amigo (ahora novio) Phoenix cuando él estuviera irritable o de mal humor por medio de silenciar su voz atreves de la música que resonaba atreves de los auriculares. Esto lo enojaba un poco, pero por el otro lado, la mantenía de buen humor y él no iba a discutir eso; él ya se sentía mal por verla triste por tanto tiempo por el fallecimiento de su madre.

Aunque, unos meses después de que hicieran oficial su relación, Phoenix acababa de limpiar el retrete de la oficina. Luego de lavarse las manos, planeo dirigirse a la cocina para conseguir una refrescante y bien merecida soda del mini-refrigerador; en lugar de eso, se paralizo allí mismo cuando la encontró sentada en el sofá, cantando algo que estaba escuchando en su cachivache. De alguna forma, no pudo contener un escalofrió cuando noto que tan absurdamente _ardiente _sonaba, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera cantando

「Watashi tsuite iku yo  
donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
kitto anata wa kagayaite  
koeru mirai no hate  
yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
ima futari ni God bless... 」

No tenía ni puta idea que diablos estaba escuchando, pero estaba encendido como fuego al escucharlo. Con sus manos temblando, se dirigió hacia el sofá, y se aventó hacia el, abrazando a su novia por la espalda de forma tan repentina que la hizo chillar sorprendida en un tono que, acorde a su rápido calculo, debe de haber sido escuchado como mínimo unas cuadras a la redonda. Ella lo miro con ojos acusadores, y de regreso él le dio una mirada inocente acompañado por una sonrisa tímida nunca fallaba para que le perdonara. Ella suspiro, derrotada, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, antes de quitarse los auriculares y finalmente preguntar, "¿Qué pasa, Nick?"

"Solo una cosa: ¿Qué era eso que estabas cantando ahorita?" Ella se sonrojo bastante fuerte antes de contestar.

"Oh…Tu… ¿Me escuchaste…?" Phoenix estaba mirando fuertemente hacia ella.

"Si que lo hice. Tu voz sonaba bastante linda cuando cantabas." Esto le dio valor a ella, le dijo sin palabras que no iba a burlarse de ella, así que ella le sonrió.

"Bueno, es una vieja canción de alguna caricatura japonesa que solía ver cuando era una niña, la canción se llama 'God knows'… Pero la mujer que la canta, Aya Hirano ella tenía una voz asombrosa, y simplemente, tu sabes, te atrae… Aunque creo que ya se retiro, ahora que tiene hijos y todo eso…"

"¿Así que eso era japonés lo que estabas cantando?" Él tenía una expresión de asombro, y algo más que ella no podía descifrar. "Nunca me dijiste que podías hablarlo" La joven acolita le sonrió en una forma presumida, traviesa y caliente, y le giño el ojo.

"Nunca preguntaste." Ella picoteo sus labios de nuevo mientras se volteo para aventar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Me enseñaron el lenguaje desde que era una niña en Kurain; por alguna razón la tradición dice que todas las médiums en Kurain tienen que saberlo." Pensándolo de nuevo su última remarcación no se ha hundido hasta ahora, y ella gruño un poco mientras preguntaba. "¿Pero por qué estas tan interesado?" Antes de responder, Phoenix trago saliva y se escucho bastante alto. Muy, muy alto.

Y eso se escucho tan alto porque no había forma de que pudiera mantener una cara seria, considerando lo que estaba a punto de decir… Así que en vez de eso, él empezó a mordisquear la oreja de Maya, que (como sabía pasaría) disparo voltaje de placer por todo el cuerpo de su novia, murmurando la respuesta a su oído en una forma que era imposible de no entender:

"Porque aun si nunca pregunte, tu nunca me dijiste que hablabas japonés… Y porque suena muy sexy para mi salud. "

Entre retorcidos de placer y gemidos agotados, ella no pudo con el incontrolable deseo de reírse, y risas incontenibles se apoderaron de ella.

"Whoa. Ahahahahaha… Whoa whoa whoa. Haha… ¿Qué? "

"Ya me oíste… esa cosa que estabas cantando te hizo sonar tan sexy y dulce, pensé que iba a tener un ataque al corazón… Oh, bueno, ciertamente un ataque, pero no exactamente en mi corazón, sabes…"

_'¿¡Por dios, cuando empezó a sonar tan sucio!?'_ Ella no pudo evitar pensar en eso, mientras su inhabilidad para contener su risa tomo su respiración.

"¿Oye, de que te ríes? ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Suenas muy sexy cuando hablas aso!" Él dijo finalmente, en una tonalidad dolorosa. Maya trato de componerse, aunque no fue capaz de poner una cara seria. Sin mencionar que el hecho de que no se tragara enteramente su argumento era una subestimación, Así que le dio una mirada curiosa.

"¿En serio?"

"Si, enserio." Él de repente puso su mano atrás de su cabeza acercándola hacia un beso largo, profundo y húmedo, tomándola por sorpresa y dejándola colgando por lo que parecía ser una eternidad.

"¿Convencida?"

"Mmmm… Creo que podría…" Sus ojos estaban medio expuestos, y tenía una expresión soñadora cuando los dos se alejaron. "Pero tendrás que hacer mejor que eso para de verdad hacerme sucumbir." Ella tenía esa sonrisa malévola que ella sabía que siempre lo volvía salvaje. Él salto sobre el sofá, y rápidamente arrodillándose enfrente de este, él la recogió en sus brazos, como un príncipe sujetando a su damisela en apuros, lo que arranco unos gañidos de entretenimiento y sorpresa de ella, y viéndola a los ojos, murmuro en la voz más sexy que pudo juntar, "Pero solo si me hablas en japonés."

Su sonrisa era toda la respuesta que él necesitaba. La puerta de enfrente empezó a resonar con insistentes golpes. Pero él no le prestó atención y apenas se encogió de hombros a su pregunta sin mencionar. La sonrisa de su novia se agrando mientras él se dirigía hacia la pequeña habitación atrás de la oficina para esas noches en vela, y ahora, parece que, tiene 'otros' propósitos también.

* * *

Les tomo poco tiempo deshacerse de las ropas que prevenía que los dos compartieran el calor de sus cuerpos. Phoenix estaba siendo más salvaje de lo normal, y por consiguiente esto hace a Maya mas excitada y caliente de lo normal. Sus gemidos proveían una constante música de fondo, ya que Phoenix estaba atacando con una barrera de besos por todas partes que se sentía como electricidad atreves de sus venas. Se consideraron ellos mismos aceptables cuando los dos estaban con la ropa interior expuesta, y se aventaron los dos a la cama, encerrados en un platillo compuesto de abrazos apretados con varias caricias con un servicio de besos hambrientos…

Cuando de repente, el ya conocido tema del Samurái de Acero empezó a sonar de uno de los bolsillos de las ropas de Maya, tomándolos completamente por sorpresa. Riendo alocadamente, sin romper el beso, Maya aventó su mano al suelo, agarrando por todas partes hasta que agarro la pieza de vestuario. Ella tomo su móvil, y sonrió dentro del beso, al darse cuenta de que la llamada era de Pearl, se le ocurrió una idea.

Ella dejo de besarlo, le sonrió, y le indico que guardara silencio. Él tenía una expresión molesta, pero acepto con un suspiro mientras seguía su cuello con la lengua, dándole escalofríos a Maya. Ella tomo la llamada y puso el altavoz… Pero lo que vino _no_ se lo esperaba, _en absoluto_.

"Hai, moshi moshi?"Sus ojos se abrieron- él no tenía idea que estaba diciendo esta mujer, pero _santo cielo_…

"¿Maya la Mistica? Oh que alegría que contesta, tengo que preguntarle algo, ¿pero por qué esta hablado en japone-" Pero la pequeña no pudo terminar, mientras Maya del otro lado de la línea sofoco un gemido que la corto.

" Ah, Pearly-chan? Go-gomen, ima ne, atashi (mmmmmm) atashi wa isogashiikara (MMMmmmmm)... Ato de, denwa wo suru kara ne? (Mmmmhmmm…)"

Del otro lado de la línea, la pequeña tenía una expresión que, si su amada prima pudiera ver, podría leerla perfectamente como "¿¡En qué diablos me he metido!?". Por suerte ese no era el caso.

"O-oh… M-muy bien, h-hablo l-luego… ¡PE-PE-PE- PERDON POR INTERRUMPIR!" Y la niña colgó con una prisa que decía claramente "Fuera lo que fuera que estabas haciendo, no quiero saber", a lo cual la excitada mujer se rio sinceramente, combinado con sus constantes suspiros de placer.

Phoenix se estaba volviendo loco. No, olviden eso. 'Loco' no podría ni explicar la violenta erección que estaba siendo apretada en sus calzoncillos. Su lengua estaba alocadamente cubriendo cada centímetro de la muy ardiente, muy caliente, muy excitada y muy entretenida mujer que estaba con él en la cama, disfrutando de su ayuda. Cuando él le quito a ella el sostén y hundió su cara en medio de sus senos con incontrolable lujuria, fue cuando ella se dio cuenta por completo de los efectos que esto podría tener sobre él y decidió darle el tiro de gracia, y preguntándose cuan genial esto se podría poner, así que empezó a silenciosamente cantarle al oído una vieja canción de amor, su favorita.

「Toki wo tomete matte ita  
tatta hitori kimi wo sagashiteta  
toki wasureta jikan tachi ugoki hajimeru  
setsunai koto darake demo  
yorisoi ai hito ga ikiteru  
sora ni ukabu kono hoshi de deatte shimatta...」

Ella no pudo continuar cantando, por ahora él era completamente indetenible, aplastando sus labios con los de ella, y, en un simple movimiento que la dejo preguntándose cómo diablos le hizo para hacer eso, removió ambos sus calzones y las bragas de ella, y la estaba moviendo a ella encima de él como si fuera una pluma. Ella amplio sus ojos en sorpresa, y solo pudo retorcerse y mirar hacia arriba mientras sentía un palo incandescente empalarla, enviando fuego a través de cada vena de su cuerpo y haciendo su ser entero adormecerse. El placer era tan insuperable que no pudo mantenerse a sí misma encima de Phoenix, y cayó encima de él, completamente rendida, débil, desgreñada, con toda la fuerza absorbida de sus músculos.

Los músculos de _él_, en cambio, eran otra historia. Sus manos se sentía como si le hubieran crecido tentáculos, sus dedos iban por todas partes con caricias a la velocidad de la luz que no le faltaban esa peculiar dulzura de su toque. Sus caderas, empujaban alocadamente y aun así gentilmente hacia ella, sin mencionar que aparentemente eran impulsados por el motor de un Ferrari, cuya velocidad y fuerza era absurda. Y sus labios le robaron a ella de su capacidad de habla completamente, encerrados en un apasionado beso, y su lengua peleando con la de ella por la dominación dentro del pequeño espacio de sus bocas. Ella intento abrazarlo, pero sus brazos no se iban a mover; él le pudo leer la mente y tomo los brazos de ella alrededor de él. El rompió el beso en sus labios y continúo besándola por todas partes, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus ojos, su cuello, sus hombros… Y entre mas la besaba, mas ella le suspiraba al oído "Motto, Nick...! Motto hageshikushite! Motto hayakushite!" Y más salvaje se ponía, hasta que el cuerpo de ella no pudo más y repentinamente se tenso contra su movimiento, en un ataque de sensaciones de otro mundo que, curiosamente, provocaron un delicado, pero bastante claro *CRACK* alrededor del área debajo de su brazo, cerca de su seno, después de esto se dejo caer encima del pecho de su amante, con el cuerpo brillando por el sudor, cansada, jadeando, pero satisfecha mas allá de la imaginación. Phoenix siguió atacando por un poco más, hasta que un poderoso orgasmo le supero también, se quedo rígido por un poco, hasta que se relajo y empezó a jadear, combinando el ritmo de su respiración con el de ella.

Eran completamente incapaces de moverse de sus posiciones, sus cuerpos completamente drenados de su energía por lo que Maya más tarde describiría como "El mejor sexo que hemos tenido hasta ahora", apenas con algo de energía suficiente para mirarse el uno al otro. El pequeño brillo en los ojos de cada uno valía más que las palabras que pudieran expresar, y haciendo un último esfuerzo inhumano, ellos acercaron sus caras y compartieron un último beso, antes de que el puro esfuerzo hiciera que los dos se desmayaran.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Phoenix tuvo que acompañar a Maya al doctor, pues después de su pequeña cita, ella se quejo por un dolor bastante agudo cerca del área de los pulmones. Al final el resultado de su pequeño cambio fue que ella termino con una costilla rota. Así que Phoenix estaba, en cierto modo, forzado de cuidar, y mimar a su pequeña y rota princesa por el resto del día (y la semana, y el mes). Pero él no se quejaba.

Ya en el taxi apenas saliendo del doctor, él tenía una pregunta para ella que no podía esperar a que llegaran a la oficina.

"¿Hey, Maya?"

"¿Mh?"

"¿Cómo dices 'te amo' en japonés?"

Sonriendo, Maya le indico que se acercara, y de repente se apodero de su cabeza, y le dio un beso audible y húmedo que hizo que él conductor se encogiera de hombros.

"Sukidayo"

"Yo también te amo"

* * *

Esa noche Maya se quedo con Phoenix, pues él doctor dijo que no estaba en condiciones de viajar a _ninguna_ parte. Después de ayudarla a bañarse y a ponerse su pijama, la cargo, como todo un príncipe, a la cama, y la acostó de una forma tan delicada que ella no pudo creer que era posible para él, y esto le fue recompensado a él por otro beso (Parece ser que no se cansan de ellos). Phoenix le dio la vuelta a la cama, y se acostó al lado de su pequeña lunática, y apago las luces, provocando que ella se moviera, evitando el dolor tanto como fuera posible, para abrazarlo. De repente, Phoenix hablo.

"¿Maya?"

"¿Si?"

"Sabes, cuando te mejores, creo que deberíamos hacer 'eso' alguna vez."

"¡Oye!" Maya puso una expresión ofendida "¡Sabes, que soy yo la que termino con un hueso roto!"

"Oh, ya nos las arreglaremos." Phoenix tenía una sonrisita diabólica. "Además, no es como si no lo hubieras disfrutado, ¿verdad?"

Es cierto que ella lo ama, pero son momentos como estos los que la hace querer patearle el trasero de principio a fin. Y aun así, difícilmente podía estar en desacuerdo.

Ahora que ellos han descubierto este aspecto de ella que le gustaba tanto, ellos definitivamente debían hacerlo más seguido.

Ella sonrió en derrota, cerró sus ojos, acurrucándose más profundamente en sus brazos.

"Oye, uh… ¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa? No va a doler, te lo prometo."

Ella le aventó una mirada dudosa.

"En serio. ¿Lo juras?."

"Ah, si." Él sonrío. Ella casi podía predecir lo que él iba a decir.

"Di algo en japonés. Como buenas noches o algo así."

Sonriendo por lo atinado de su predicción, ella alzo la cabeza para besarle la barbilla, y con la voz más baja y sexy dijo…

"Oyasuminasai, mi amor"

* * *

A/N (T.D. A/N)

Traducciones.

**-Origen:**

Aya Hirano - God Knows (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya OST; cancion aparecida en el episodio 12.)

**Fonetica:**

Watashi tsuiteiku yo  
donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
kitto anata wa kagayaite  
koeru mirai no hate  
yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
ima futari ni God bless...

**Traducción:**

I'll follow you.  
No matter where you are in the darkness of this bitter world  
you will shine,  
and exceed the limits of the future.  
To prevent your spirit from being broken because of your weakness  
you converge with my way.  
Now, God bless us...

**-Origen:**

ninguna

**Fonetica:**

Hai, moshi moshi?

**Traducción:**

¿Si bueno?

**-Origen:**

ninguna

**Fonetica:**

Ah, Pearly-chan? Go-gomen, ima ne, atashi wa isogashiikara... Ato de, denwa wo suru kara ne?

**Traducción:**

(título honorífico omitido) ¿Oh, Pearly? L-lo siento, pero sabes, ahora estoy un poco 'ocupada'… Te llamo luego, ¿okay?

**-Origen:**

KOTOKO - LOVE A RIDDLE (Onegai Teacher OST; canción del ending del capítulo 12)

**Fonetica:**

Toki wo tomete matte ita  
tatta hitori kimi wo sagashiteta  
toki wasureta jikan tachi ugoki hajimeru  
setsunai koto darake demo  
yorisoi ai hito ga ikiteru  
sora ni ukabu kono hoshi de deatte shimatta...

**Traducción:**

I stopped the flow of time and waited,  
searching for you, my one and only  
and now those forgotten moments are starting to flow on once again  
Even though love is full of agitation  
people still live on by cuddling side by side  
having met each other on this star floating in the sky...

**-Origen:**

Ninguna

**Fonetica:**

Motto, Nick...! Motto hageshikushite! Motto hayakushite!

**Traducción:**

¡Mas, Nick...! ¡Hazlo mas fuerte...! ¡Hazlo más rápido...!

**-Origen:**

ninguna

**Fonetica:**

Oyasuminasai

**Traducción:**

Buenas noches (literalmente)

* * *

Referencias:(remueve los ´´_´´)

KOTOKO - Love A Riddle: www._youtube._com_/watch?v=_hNVSh70kO-Q

Aya Hirano - God Knows: www._youtube._com_/watch?v=_el5kV7JQZeA

* * *

link de la historia:(remueve los ´´_´´)

bludhavens._livejournal._com/_43057._html?thread_=16835121#t16835121


	2. Chapter 2: epilogo

Epilogo

Siete días después...

BANG BANG BANG. La puerta sonaba casi como si el que estuviera del otro lado la quisiera tumbar. El sonido fue tan repentino que Phoenix y Maya, que estaban acurrucados en el sofá de la oficina viendo televisión y a punto de caer dormidos luego de un festín de casi siete tipos de pizza, saltaron tres pies al aire por la sorpresa. Maya que aun estaba adolorida por su costilla rota, le rogó a su novio ir a la puerta, pues ella apenas se podía mover; él se levanto y de manera aturdida se dirigió a la ruidosa pieza de madera. Al abrirla, se encontró con las últimas personas que quería ver:

Su 'amigo' Larry y su amigo Edgeworth.

"¡NICK! OH POR DIOS HOMBRE, ¿DONDE HAS ESTADO?¡ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADO POR TI!"

"Wright… por mucho que me duela hacer acto de presencia con este conocido de los dos, tengo que estar de acuerdo con su comentario. Desapareciste por los últimos días, y varios días antes, vine para dejarte los reportes de la evidencia que trajiste a mi atención, y aun así no hubo respuesta ni aquí, ni en tu residencia. ¿Podría saberse bajo que roca has estado viviendo, y por qué, exactamente?"

Todo lo que Phoenix pudo hacer fue sonrojarse, y arriesgo una mirada rápida de su novia, el vio la misma tonalidad roja en su cara, y murmuro alguna excusa cuyas únicas palabras inteligibles fueron algo acerca de 'asuntos internacionales'. El la considero la excusa más creíble.

Porque incluso si les dijera la VERDAD, sus chances de que ellos le creyeran eran tan altas como que las manzanas se convirtieran en naranjas.

El (verdadero) fin


End file.
